A Nephilim, An Angel, and their Flocks
by TheRealMcLovin
Summary: It's been three years since the events of Limbo City. Dani and Kat decide to relocate to Japan only to be drawn into the Sekirei plan. Going from dealing with demons to aliens, the duo find themselves in unfamiliar territory. But one thing is for sure. They won't go down without a fight!


**A Nephilim, An Angel, and Their Flocks**

** Hello everybody! This is TheRealMclovin with a brand new crossover! Now, without further a do, let's get this party started!**

** DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of DmC and Sekirei. They are the sole property of their respective owners.**

Shinto Teito, Japan; formerly known as Tokyo. At least until the mega company known as MBI became the legal owners of nearly the entire city. The corporate super power was involved with anything and everything ranging from pharmaceuticals to transportation and even weaponry. Despite being under new ownership, not much about the city has changed minus the different name and the various breakthroughs in technology. But luck would have it that the city was about to be flipped upside down by a certain white-haired demon hunter and her partner-in-crime.

Scene Transition!

On the streets of Shinto Teito, two figures can be seen walking side-by-side.

The taller of the two, standing at 5"11 was a beautiful woman with short, unruly white hair. She wore a tight grey tank pulled taut over her rather ample chest and a pair of slightly faded black jeans along with a matching pair of black combat boots and equally black fingerless gloves. Completing the ensemble was a navy blue, hooded jacket with a red inner lining and a white stripe on the hood that stopped just below her shapely rear. This woman was none other than Danica Sparda, daughter of the Dark Knight Sparda and the angel Eva.

Walking next to her was a much shorter woman standing at a height of 5"5. Over a grey undershirt, she wore a light brown hoodie with a sky blue hood and sleeves. She wore short shorts and high-top boots that came up slightly shorter than her grey, shin-length sock. Her most distinguishing feature was the purple star tattooed between the brunette's eyebrows. This petit beauty was Kat, Danica's best friend for the last three years. She and Danica had met when Kat frantically warned her that a hunter demon was on her tail.

Danica then found herself swept up into the machinations of "The Order" an organization created to protect mankind from demons and the king reigning over them, Mundus. Upon the resurfacing of long forgotten memories, Danice learned that the very founder of "The Order" was actually her twin sister, Vera.

With a small bit of convincing, Danica agree to help Vera destroy Mundus and avenge their parents. While on the path to humanity's liberation, Dani and Kat quickly became friends. they grew even closer through a mutual feeling of betrayal from when Vera showed her true colors and revealed she was no different from the oppressor they had destroyed.

Danica managed to fight off Vera, inflicting serious injury before making her flee. Through Vera's actions, the heartbroken duo grew even closer now that they had only each other to depend on. Now, here they were, three years later and now relocating to Japan now that the Limbo City situation had been resolved.

"Do you even know where we're going?" questioned a very annoyed Kat.

"Nope!"

"Ugh! I told you that I should have been the one to handle the map!" chided the brunette, eliciting a snort from the taller of the two women.

"Relax, I know Japanese so I can just ask for directions for a place to stay."

"How do you know Japanese?"

"Because the writer said so," deadpanned Danica, gaining a weird look from Kat.

"Then why have we been aimlessly wandering the city?"

"So I can check out all the Asian honeys of course!"

"I should have known it was something stupid like that," muttered Kat, knowing all too well just how much of a womanizer Danica was.

Dani was intent on asking a nearby, unassuming Asian gentleman for directions when she was distracted by a cry of "Look out below!" Not bothering to look up, Dani swiftly moved away from where she was currently standing. Kat, however, wasn't as quick to act. She looked up and barely managed to register the incoming body that sent her to the ground.

Kat opened her eyes only to see a shapely rear clad in a pair of white panties.

"Owie! I should have known that building was too high to jump from!" mumbled the figure that was currently on top of Kat. It took the woman a few seconds to realize just what she was sitting on. The stranger quickly hopped to her feet and helped Kat up off the ground while apologizing profusely. Now that they were both standing, Dani and Kat were able to get their first good look at her.

She had long brown hair with a single antenna-like strand hanging forward with the back of her hair tied into a waist length ponytail. Her attire was reminiscent of what a shrine maiden would wear. She wore a pink kimono top and a short red skirt. Her footwear consisting of white, knee-length socks with a pair of high top boots.

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident." Kat assured the strange woman. Dani, however, was busy laughing her ass off at the strange occurrence. Her laughter was cut short as the exact same thing befell her. Looking up, Dani laid eyes upon the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had dark skin and jet black hair. She wore a black bikini top under a small hooded shawl, and a buckled sarong with knee-high leather boots matching the rest of her all black attire.

"Sorry about that," apologized the dark-skinned beauty as she helped Danica up.

"Don't worry about it…"

"Yahan. My name is Yahan.

"And I'm Musubi!" chirped the upbeat brunette.

"I'm Danica and this is Kat. Nowk care to tell us why you two jumped off a building?"

Just as Yahan opened her mouth to answer, the ground in front of them was blasted by purple lightning

Dani and Kat were instantly on guard thinking it might be the work of a demon. So, naturally, they were surprise when they saw that it was caused by a pair of black-haired twins with small tufts of hair sticking up on the top of their heads. Oddly enough, rather than wearing typical, everyday clothing, they were both clad in matching purple S&M suits leaving their differing busts as the only feasible way to tell the two apart.

"Quit running and accept your fate!" shouted the bustier of the two before the lightning wielding twins dropped down into the alleyway where their targets were.

"I told you can't fight yet! We still need to find our ashikabi!" yelled Musubi before trailing off as her body began to heat up. Accompanying the burning sensation was the manifestation of an inexpicable pull directed towards Kat.

And so, without warning, Musubi slammed her lips against Kat's. While Kat was surprised by the kiss, she was even more surprised when the alleyway by the two pink ethereal wings that had erupted from her back.

"By the fist of my contract, my ashikabi's perils shall be shattered!" proclaimed the bubbly brunette.

Much like Musubi, Yahan's body began to grow hot, the only difference being she was reacting to Dani. As the two locked lips, beautiful black wings, that seemed to be made of the shadows themselves, erupted from her back. "By the shadow of my contract, may all my ashikabi's perils be engulfed by darkness!"

Upon witnessing this bizarre display, the lightning duo grew irritated, knowing that they could no longer pursue their targets as they had elected amongst themselves to only hunt unwinged sekireis.

"Damn it! Come on Hibiki! We no longer have reason to be here." With that said, the two women then disappeared in a flash of purple lightning.

"Well… that was interesting!" mused Dani before her phone went off in her pocket. "Now what!?" groaned Dani as she fished out her phone only to be greeted by the visage of a man dressed all in white with matching white hair that stuck out in every direction. Dani and Kat recognized the man as his face had been plastered all over the news. He was Minaka Hiroto, founder and CEO of MBI. Musubi and Yahan clearly knew the man if their greetings were anything to go by. "Hello professor!" greeted Musubi.

"What's up?" asked Yahan.

"Hello No. 88 and No. 57! I'm glad to see that you've been winged! Now, let's get down to business.

(One lunatic's explanation later)

So let me get this straight, a hundred and eight aliens have been released into the city to find their soul mates/ashikabi and fight it out until only one Ashikabi and their Sekirei remain while the others get taken from their Ashikabis forever!?"

"That's right! And the winners shall ascend to the heavens above and bring about a new age of the gods. Oh, and your sekirei's possessions shall be along momentarily."

True to his word, a black van with the MBI logo on the side pulled up next to the alley way less than a minute later. Two men quickly exited the van and shoved a box into the hands of each Sekirei. The van then sped away just as quickly as it had arrived. Upon inspection, the contents of each box revealed to be several copies of the sekirei's clothing along with a few common commodities.

"Oh, and be sure not to tell anyone about the Sekirei plan or things may get… unpleasant. Having issued his warning, the screen of Danica's phone returned to its previous blank state.

Ugh! First demons and now aliens!? We just can't catch a break," complained the Nephilim.

"I'm surprised our luck lasted as long as it did," commented the brown-haired medium/psychic.

"Demons? What are you talking about?" asked Yahan who at this point was rather intrigued.

"Yeah! Musubi wants to know too!" chirped the bubbly Sekirei.

"Alright, we'll tell you later. Right now we need to focus on finding a place to stay," conceded Dani.

"Find a place to stay? You mean we're homeless?! Noooo!" wailed Yahan in mock despair.

"If Yahan is done being dramatic, let's get going," drawled Kat.

Over the course of the next two hours, the quartet managed to learn a few things about each other. Nothing major, just similar interests that they shared. For example, Kat and Musubi shared common ground in their love of all things small and fluffy as well as the fact that the both loved to watch cartoons. It also turned out that Dani and Yahan shared a deep appreciation of heavy metal. Getting to know Yahan, Dani learned she was just as much of a flirt as she was.

Sadly, the Ashikabi and their Sekirei found their efforts fruitless. Either the apartments were too small for four people or they were two expensive. This made Yahan and Musubi wish they hadn't lost/forgotten their MBI cards; a notion their Ashikabi shared when they learned of them.

After two, long hours of failure, Danica finally snapped. "God damn it! Why is it so damn hard to find a place to stay!?" she ranted. Dani's outburst managed to catch the attention of a nearby brunette on her way home from grocery shopping.

"Excuse me! Did you say that you guys are looking for a place to stay?"asked a voice thereby drawing the four women's attention.

It was then revealed that the source of the voice was a beautiful young woman who had her hair tied to the side in a ponytail fashion. She wore a dark blue and pink T-shirt with a yellow star on the front that was rather pronounced due to her sizable bust. She also wore a pair of capri jeans and sandals.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know of such a place?" asked Kat, a large dose of hope seeping into her tone.

"Sure! My land lady has a few vacancies and the rent is pretty cheap. Plus it would be nice to have a few more "normal" house mates around."

"Alright. Lead the way!"

It took nearly twenty minutes to walk to their destination; with a few bits of small talk with the woman who had then introduced herself as Uzume.

The group of five came to a stop at the gates to a large, old-fashioned Japanese home that wouldn't look out of place int the Feudal Era of Japan.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn!" announced Uzume who then led the possible tenants to the porch before unlocking the door with a key she had produce from her pocket. She then opened the door and yelled: "Miya, I'm home! I've brought guests!"

** Chapter End!**

** Okay, I know that was a pretty shitty place to end the chapter but I didn't want it to drag out too long. The chapter may be a bit choppy but I promise the chapters will be better as the story progresses.**

** Right now the Sekire for Dani and Kat will be:**

** Dani: Yahan, Akitsu, and Matsu**

** Kat: Musubi, Karasuba (Slightly OOC) Yashima, and Kusano.**

** For the readers of my other story "To Become Legendary" I would like to apologize for taking so long. Right now I've got a bit of writer's block for that story. For the moment my main focus is on this story and To Become Legendary. The other two will be on a bit of a hiatus until I can come up with some more ideas for both stories.**

** Now, it's getting late and I want to get up early so I can get to work on the second chapter of this story. Please read and review! Tata for now!**


End file.
